laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tomohito Nishiura
Tomohito Nishiura 西浦智仁 is the head composer of the music of the Professor Layton games. His Work with Level-5 Nishiura has, before the arrival of the professor, been known for previous works with Level-5. He has worked on Level-5's gaming music for the past 14 years. Tomohito Nishiura was first recognized for his brilliant composing of music back in 1997, when he made some of the sound effects for the game Over Blood 2. Akihiro Hino, president of Level-5, thanked Nishiura, because Nishiura's style of music was noticed by many mainstream developers during this time, and due to this, Level-5 became its own independent company. He was offered the job of Head of the Audio Department at Level-5, he accepted, and now, he is one of the most respected musical minds in gaming. With this position, Tomohito Nishiura eventaully began to make full masterpieces, and struck gold with one of the first PlayStation 2 RPG's, the game in question being Level 5's Dark Cloud ''in 2000. ''Dark Cloud ''had a glorious soundtrack that focused on the roots of musical entertainment in previous RPG's. Nishiura had many sounds that could be produced with his music as he expanded upon the ideas he had for previous works. Eventually, since he was the head of the Audio Department, he also had to perform many sound effects as well as programming sounds. Later on in 2002, ''Dark Cloud 2, Nishiura was able to perform more music, as he was able to pass some of the sound design to some of his employees rather than himself. Thus, Dark Cloud 2, had a very vibrant and glorious score. Nishiura also has performed on many different games such as Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King and White Knight Chronicles. Professor Layton In Professor Layton and the Curious Village's ''musical score, Nishiura performed many mysterious and wonderous sounds. The music here was a lot of percussion and strings. ''Curious Village's ''score has been known for being the least of the games thus far. In ''Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box, Tomohito Nishiura decided on a darker and more tragic score than in the previous game. Although,'' Curious Village did have some tracks of sorrow. ''Diabolical Box's ''score also focused on a more Spanish/French combination as shown with the ''Theme of the Elysian Box. Tomohito Nishiura also had some help for this game by Ryoki Matsumoto. Professor Layton and the Unwound Future's ''score was a lot more epic than the previous two. This choice was most likely made since ''Unwound Future ''is the finale of the entire series chronologically so far. Such tracks as ''Unwound Future's Theme ''and ''Mobile Fortress have a more upbeat sound than the previous games' tracks. An outside pianist named Ann Sally was hired to help with the Ending Credits song Time Travel. In each game soundtrack, Nishiura, along with the Layton Grand Caravan Orchestra, has also performed live versions of many of the songs in the series. These have been featured in the soundtracks for the various games and are much more vibrant and colorful with many more instruments and sounds produced. de:Tomohito Nishiura Category:People